


Characters for my new fic

by Theblackwolfdragon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mutation, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon
Summary: Just character info to start my new fic. Full summary to come later. Keep in mind this is how I see my fic starting and going but I am open to suggestions. If you all could help me with the rest of the characters that would be lovely.





	Characters for my new fic

_The Possible Family in Middleton_

_Rhydian Lochlan ~~Ryan~~ Possible_

  * _Male_
  * _16 years old_
  * _Junior_
  * _200lbs._
  * _6’8”_
  * _Red hair_
  * _Hazel-Green eyes_
  * _MIT Graduate (choose to stay in high school)_
  * _Fair skin w/ freckles (Caucasian)_



_** Adopted by:  ** _

_Anne Katherine Possible (45 years old)_

  1. _Female_
  2. _Red hair w/ highlights_
  3. _Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes_
  4. _140 lbs._
  5. _5’10”_
  6. _PHD_
  7. _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



_James Timothy Possible (49 years old)_

  1. _Male_
  2. _Brown hair_
  3. _Brown eyes_
  4. _180 lbs._
  5. _6’0”_
  6. _PHD_
  7. _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



** Siblings (Twins (Tweebs))  **

  1. _James (Jim) Isaac Possible (12 years old)_
  2. _Male_
  3. _Brown hair w/ red highlights_
  4. _Brown eyes flaked w/ Gold flakes_
  5. _135 lbs._
  6. _5’7”_
  7. _MIT Graduate (choose to stay in junior high)_
  8. _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



**_Parents of Jim and Tim:_ **

_Anne Katherine Possible (45 years old)_

  * _Female_
  * _Red hair w/ highlights_
  * _Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes_
  * _140 lbs._
  * _5’10”_
  * _PHD_
  * _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



_James Timothy Possible (49 years old)_

  * _Male_
  * _Brown hair_
  * _Brown eyes_
  * _180 lbs._
  * _6’0”_
  * _PHD_
  * _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



_Timothy (Tim) Michael Possible (12 years old)_

  * _Male_
  * _Brown hair w/ red highlights_
  * _Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes_
  * _135 lbs._
  * _5’7”_
  * _MIT Graduate (choose to stay in junior high)_
  * _Fair skin (Caucasian)_



* * *

Other Possible family members

  * Nana Possible (need first and middle name)
  * Larry (cousin of possible children need last name)
  * June (aunt and mother to larry to the possible children need last name)
  * Joss Possible (need mother)
  * Slim Possible (need wife and first name and middle) 



* * *

* * *

_The Galvin Family in Go City_

_The children have bracelets that allow them to revert back to their original selves before the comet all have varying shades of Brown eyes from and Auburn color shades_

_Sheridan Faye Galvin_

  1. _Female_
  2. _23 years old_
  3. _Princeton Graduate_
  4. _135 lbs._
  5. _5’11”_
  6. _Black hair w/ Green highlights_
  7. _Green eyes w/ multi colored flakes_
  8. _Pale Green skin (Gold Hue)_



**_Parents of Sheridan, Henry Jr., Melvin, Michael, Malachi._**

_Isabeau Faye Galvin (48 years old)_

  * _Female_
  * _GO University Graduate (Multi Degrees)_
  * _145 lbs._
  * _Black hair w/ Auburn highlights_
  * _Dark Brown eyes_
  * _(Tan skin) Gold hue_



_Henry Daniel Galvin (52 years old)_

  * _Male_
  * _GO University Graduate (Multi Degrees)_
  * _175 lbs._
  * _6’3”_
  * _Dark Brown hair_
  * _Blue eyes w/ Green flakes_
  * _Caucasian Fair skin_



**_ Siblings:  _ **

_Henry Daniel Galvin_

  * _Male_
  * _22 years old_
  * _GO University Graduate_
  * _175 lbs._
  * _6’1”_
  * _Black hair w/ Blue highlights_
  * _Blue eyes w/ multi colored flakes_
  * _Pale Blue skin Gold hue_



_Melvin Greg Galvin_

  * _Male_
  * _20 years old_
  * _150 lbs._
  * _6’0”_
  * _Black hair w/ Purple highlights_
  * _Purple eyes w/ multi colored flakes_
  * _Pale Purple skin Gold hue_



_(Twins (We-go))_

_Michael Robin Galvin_

  * _Male_
  * _15 years old_
  * _125 lbs._
  * _5’6”_
  * _Black hair w/ Red highlights_
  * _Red eyes w/ multi colored flakes_
  * _Pale Red skin Gold hue_



_Malachi Robert Galvin_

  * _Male_
  * _15 years old_
  * _125 lbs._
  * _5’6”_
  * _Black hair w/ Red highlights_
  * _Red eyes w/ multi colored flakes_
  * _Pale Red skin Gold hue_



* * *

_The Stoppable Family in Middleton_

_Ronald Avery Stoppable Jr._

  * _Male_
  * _16 years old_
  * _6’5”_
  * _187 lbs._
  * _Blonde hair w/ Brown highlights_
  * _Brown - Hazel eyes_



_Hana Renee Stoppable_

  * _Female_
  * _2 years old_
  * _2’8”_
  * _26.5 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Dark Brown eyes_



**_Parents of Ron Stoppable (adopted Hana):_ **

_Ronald Avery Stoppable Sr._

  * _Male_
  * _55 years old_
  * _6’1”_
  * _193 lbs._
  * _Blonde hair_
  * _Brown eyes_



_Stephanie Lianne Stoppable_

  * _Female_
  * _49 years old_
  * _5’8”_
  * _156 lbs._
  * _Brown hair_
  * _Brown eyes_



* * *

other stoppable family members

  * i do not care what you guys come up with i am open to any suggestions please and thank you!!!



* * *

* * *

_The Moore Family in Middleton_

_Monique Destine Moore_

  * _Female_
  * _16 years old_
  * _5’7”_
  * _140 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Brown hair_
  * _Mocha skin tone_



_**Parent of Monique Moore:** _

_Mary Ruth Moore_

  * _Female_
  * _47 years old_
  * _5’6”_
  * _149 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Brown eyes_
  * _Mocha skin tone_



_David Lamar Moore_

  * _Male_
  * _51 years old_
  * _5’10”_
  * _160 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Brown eyes_
  * _Mocha skin tone_



* * *

_The Load Family in Middleton_

_Wade Anthony Load_

  * _Male_
  * _5’5”_
  * _180 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Brown eyes_
  * _Mocha skin tone_



**_ Parents of Wade Load: Father unknown, Mother Crystal Joy Load, Ma Kelly Finlee Load  _ **

_Crystal Joy Load_

  * _Female_
  * _5’6”_
  * _139 lbs._
  * _Black hair_
  * _Brown eyes_
  * _Mocha skin tone_



_Kelly Finlee Load_

  * _Female_
  * _5’10”_
  * _156 lbs._
  * _Blonde hair_
  * _Hazel – Green eyes_
  * _Fair skin tone (Caucasian)_



* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **people that i still need** _

  * bonnie rockwaller and family
  * connie and lonnie rockwaller
  * parents



* * *

global justice workers

  * betty director
  * will du
  * team impossible
  * other workers? (does not need to be in depth)



* * *

  * master sensei
  * yori 
  * and other ninja/sensei?



* * *

students (need parents and info for the students)

  * zita flores (need parents)
  * tara cook (need parents)
  * josh mankey (need parents)
  * hirotaka (need parent)
  * brick flagg (need parents)
  * amelia bear (just need basic details do not care)
  * felix renton (need parents)
  * other students? (does not need to be detailed!!)



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

I AM OPEN TO ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS. HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE A PIECE OF MY FIC POSTED SOON ENOUGH. I AM STILL WORKING OUT ALL OF MY SPELLING ERRORS.


End file.
